Cassa
Cassa (現金) is one of the Harmony God also known as the Harmonious God and severe one Master - Queen Juno, Zeus' wife. Cassa was the only Saiyan to become the First ever Harmony God. He watchful his own people for very, very long time, until a planet was destroy by Frieza and his gangs destroy that planet but the not the planet Sadala, his birth home. Cassa is the 3rd Rank of the Harmony God, making the third strongest Harmony God but not as strong to compare to Shukumei and Horus. Cassa is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personally and Appearance: His appearance is male - Saiyan species, wearing an ancient Saiyan armour and his hair is similar to Broly and he is the only Harmony who don't need a staff, instead he wielding a sword called Excalibur, his most powerful swords of them all. Cassa serve Lord and Master of the Omni-king - Queen, Juno and no others that Cassa is the third strongest Harmony God but not as strong to compare Shukumei and Horus, but he can outrank Vigil, Eva, Akari and Toyo. In fact he didn't taught the God of the Destruction, but only small little, that he is the only one who taught his own people, his own kind about form basic skill about the Power in wiser control. Cassa also understand about punishment to God of Destruction for disobey from their committed from their refuse without question. He also fought in the Chaos War, and yet he did worst when he 'accidently' killed three Angel like Toyo he killed several God of Destruction. Instead Cassa didn't use his sword, he use his fist in the way of Harmonious. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Cassa is said to be the weakest of the Harmony God, but when he transforms into a Super Saiyan, He becomes the strongest. Cassa in his Super Saiyan form is able to hold his own against both Shukumei and Akari, but when he transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, he easily overpowered them. His power level in this form is about 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Cassa is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Cassa can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Horus can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Cassa is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Cassa. Erasure Immunity: Horus said that Cassa is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Techniques Speed and Movements Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Cassa can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Cassa is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Rapid Movement - The use of high-speed movement to create an illusion of teleportation. Cassa is able to use this in his Super Saiyan form. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Cassa's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Eraser Cannon '- Cassa charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. * '''Kamehameha '- Cassa can automatically use the Kamehameha technique. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. He uses this technique after Goku and Horus taught it to him. * '''God Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Cassa either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Transformations Super Saiyan Cassa achieved this form, after learning from Da'ats scriptures. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. Cassa is one of the first Saiyans to have ever accessed the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, Cassa is able to hold his own against both Shukumei and Akari. His power level in this form is about 75,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Cassa achieved this form, after mastering his godly ki into his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Cassa is able to overpower both Shukumei and Akari. His power level in this form is about 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Cassa achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who are actual deities. In this form, Cassa can fight on par with Horus in his Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,020,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Cassa achieved this form, after training with Horus. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Cassa became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Cassa gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Cassa's appearance also changed having hair similar to that of his Super Saiyan form, but his hair has now changed to silver. His power level in this form is about 9,180,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: No Relationship to him except only few who made relationship such as Queen Juno, Akari and Horus are the only who deeply care for him including Shukumei as well. That only four of them who deeply care to him, since what happen in the Chaos Wars. Category:Gods Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists